The Record
by where the wind blows
Summary: What happens when Qui-Gon finds out who holds the record for 'most frequently in the healers ward? Obi-Wan might never get to leave the Temple again! Non-Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own… **

**Summary: What happens when Qui-Gon finds out who holds the record for 'most frequently in the Healers Ward'? Obi-Wan might never get to leave the Temple again!**

**The Record**

**Prologue**

Obi-Wan Kenobi thought it was totally unfair that he had broken his right arm. Even if it was for a good cause, the Padawan had broken his arm in seven places while saving the Prince of Kembesh who had fallen from a twelve story building. The prince had been fine, but Obi-Wan (who had been holding the small boy at the time) had received a cast for his trouble.

'The left arm would have made things just so much more convent_,' _thought the Padawan, after struggling though another sentence the boy could no longer stand it.

"Errs!" the ginger haired boy groaned, dropping his data pad as he did so. The poor boy's arm had been soaked in Bacta for long enough that the breaks were nearly mended but he was not allowed to move his arm for over two weeks.

His two best friends looked up at him. Garen and Bant couldn't help but smile at the pathetic sight of Obi-Wan trying to complete his essay left handed. It was quite amusing.

"This is not fair!" Obi-Wan said glaring at the less than half finished essay as though it was the cause of all his problems.

"Many things in life are not fair my friend." Garen said smiling at the younger boy.

Bant smiled at this and added "Though Obi is right, everything does seem to happen to him."

"Don't I know it!" The boy in question responded.

"Yeah, the record is there to prove it." Garen said stretching out and picking his own data pad up again.

"What record?" Obi asked over a yawn. It was getting late the three of them had been studying for the last three hours.

Bant and Garen exchanged a look, and then quickly turned back to their own work.

Obi-Wan however looked at his friends confused "What record?" He asked, this time with general curiosity.

His friends exchanged another look before Garen spoke "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Obi asked getting a bit annoyed now.

Again the look was exchanged. Obi-Wan frowned harder, about to demand to know what they were talking about, however before he could Bant spoke up.

"You broke the record Obi." She said almost nervously.

"What record?" The Padawan was wide awake now and frowning.

"I thought he knew." Bant said sadly to the other boy.

"Should we show him?" Garen responded his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes you should!" Interrupted Obi-Wan standing up, "Show me!"

"We need to now, if we don't he will tell his master…" Bant whispered in a worried tone.

"Alright. Come on." Garen said in a resigned sort of way. Standing up he walked out of the room.

Obi-Wan hastened to follow.

**I know it was short but originally this was going to be a one shot, but I changed my mind into making five short chapters. Plus this is only the prologue.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar problems. **

**So what do you think? Shall I continue? **

**Let me know and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, but nothing else… well I own a few other things like the desk and the lamp… but nothing of importance. **

**Sorry about the name mix-up, however thanks to a reviewer that has been fixed! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter One**

Obi-Wan's curiosity just grew greater as he followed his friend through the hallways. Together the three apprentices walked past the council chambers, and the library. Obi-Wan becoming more and more confused with each door they passed. When they finally reached their destination he was in shock.

'The Healers Ward? Why are they taking me to the Healers Ward.' He thought as Garen pushed the doors open.

It was a slow day in the healers ward, the most activity had been a slight cough that an initiate had acquired earlier that morning, but for the most part nothing really interesting was going on. Today only a few check-up where scheduled, and as no one was returning from missions that day, everything was quite.

The ward had white walls and an even whiter ceiling (something the Obi-Wan could tell you from experience was not pleasant in waking up to) directly in front of the doors was a large wooden desk, and all around this room where large chairs for sitting and waiting, though usually people paced (As Obi-Wan's master could tell you).

Sitting behind the desk was Healer Ackerley. As the three students approached he looked up his eyes instantly falling onto the innocent face of Obi-Wan.

"What happened?" He asked a frown on his face his hand already reaching for the button to summon a load of healers.

"Healer Ackerley we need to see the Records." Garen said an apologetic expression on his face.

Ackerley knew instantly what they young man was asking and moved his hand from the button. Yet he acted as though he had no idea what Garen was talking about. There was a good reason behind this; he wanted to keep the secret from a certain Master/Padawan group. "What records?"

Garen glared at the healer. Garen knew this healer well; in fact Healer Ackerley was Garen's personal healer. "You know what Records."

Ackerley for a moment looked about to protest when he was interrupted by Bant. The small girl said "I'm sorry Healer Ackerley, he needs to know."

"Know what!" Obi-Wan demanded "What records are you talking about?"

Ackerley looked from Garen to Bant and finally to Obi-Wan, sighed and turned around.

From the bottom draw in the large desk the healer pulled out a data pad. As data pads go this one was rather large. Fourteen standard inched by twelve standard inches. Once Ackerley had it he walked to the front of his desk. Placing the interment of the table he pressed the on button. As the device was warming up he spoke:

"The Records where first kept by a healer named Gwinn, she started them as a contest to see which Jedi visited the healers ward the least. Unfortunately the council disapproved of this and told her she could keep the record but there would be no contest."

Obi-Wan was frowning, what could this possibly have to do with him?

Ackerley continued "Over the years healers have continued to keep track of the Records and now I am their keeper."

"I don't understand…." Obi-Wan began but Garen cut him off.

"Don't you see Obi? These records show which Padawan has had the most visits to the healers wing."

For a moment Obi-Wan just looked confused but then his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a bit.

"In all there are four categories of records. The Padawan records, which includes the Jedi's days before he was chosen by a master mind you." It was as though Healer Ackerley was trying to be reassuring. "The Knight Records, the Masters Records, and the Most Visits Records…"

As Ackerley spoke he typed in the password.

The screen popped up. Four choices appeared. Healer Ackerley selected 'Padawan Records.'

The screen changed to a list, starting at the top was number one.

Ackerley turned looking at the apprentices in front of him. He stopped for a moment and briefly wondered if he had made a mistake, but at this point he had no choice. Then with a grimace he moved away from the screen. Bant and Garen hovered to either side and Obi-Wan walked forward.

At the very top read the words "Padawan Records." And directly under that "Note: these records include the time when said Padawan was an initiate."

Below this was the list starting with the Padawan who had the most injuries.

The hospital became deadly silent as Obi-Wan's eyes fixed on the number one Padawan.

**Reviews keep the monster from eating you! **

**Just kidding there is no monster under your bed. However you might what to check your closet…. **

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned something? Yes! Do I own something? No….. **

**Sorry about the wait! I totally forgot! Sorry! Forgive me?**

**Chapter Two**

Qui-Gon Jinn was _not _in a good mood. He knew that as a Jedi master he should not hate, but he could not help but feel a certain… distaste (yes that is the word) at going to the healers. For the healers meant one of two things. One that he had foolishly injured himself and was forced to stay in a bed longer than necessary. Or two somehow his Padawan had hurt himself had he had to stay with the boy until he was well again.

Either way Qui-Gon hated the healers ward, yet for some reason he was willing going to that dreaded place. Qui-Gon Jinn was on his way to his yearly check-up.

As he approached the healers ward he felt something in the back of his mind. Reaching there he found that it was his apprentice, Obi-Wan was broadcasting loudly over the bond. However Qui-Gon was not able to pick up what he was feeling. His emotions seemed to be jumbled.

/Obi-Wan?/ he questioned through the bond as he pushed the doors leading to the healers ward open.

However he stopped dead when he saw what was waiting on the other side of the door. There was his apprentice cast and all, standing with his two friends and Healer Ackerley looking at a data screen.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked confusion clouding his voice.

***STARWARSSTARWARSSTARWARS***

Obi-Wan whirled around. There standing behind him was his master. As if on instinct he took a step to the left and stood in front of the data pad blocking it from his master's view.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned back at his master, thoughts running through his head. "What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile behind him Garret and Band were trying to sneak away while Healer Ackerley thought about how he was going to get out of this one.

"I should be the one asking you that." Qui-Gon responded, looking at the boy curiously "Why are _you _here Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's mind was running a mile per minute; he couldn't lie to his master… but to tell him what he had discovered…

"I came to see something master. However I am done and I was just leaving." Obi-Wan said taking a step forward.

"What were you looking at Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was curious now as he held up his hand to stop his Padawan.

"Oh nothing really interesting…"

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon said in a threatening way.

Obi-Wan flinched and stood aside. Qui-Gon moved forward to look at the data pad.

What he found was a list of names starting at number one; at the very top of the list was…

"Obi-Wan, what is this?" the Master asked, puzzlement written on his face.

"The Record, Master." Obi-Wan said looking at his master in worry.

"The record for what?" Qui-Gon demanded.

Obi-Wan seemed at a loss for words, glancing at his master he looked over at his friends for help. His two friends looked between their friend and his master, they seemed unsure of how to approach the situation.

Bant finally spoke up, "Master Jinn, they are the records for most visits to the healer's wing…"

Qui-Gon for a moment stood, not understanding looking at the girl incomprehension clear on his face. Then it dawned upon him. Whipping around he scrutinized the data pad again.

For a moment no one moved. The whole temple seemed to have gone still. Then Qui-Gon spoke his voice hard, emotionless.

"This can't be right."

"I am afraid it is…" Ackerley said gravely finding himself brave enough to jump into the conversation.

"How?" Qui-Gon demanded suddenly, "How is it that _MY _Padawan is first on the list…"

"Well you see Obi-Wan already had the most trips to the healers before he was a Padawan so when he became one those factored into…"

"Injuries? Before!" the master said looking at his Padawan as if the boy was going to fall over any second.

"Well Kenobi was brought to the temple sick, when he was two he broke his leg, also at two he caught peptomaltronytus, then at four he…"

"Stop, stop!" Obi-Wan spoke up; he noticed his master had gotten paler.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Qui-Gon exclaimed horrified.

"Well Master Jinn all that was before he was your Padawan so…"

The healer stopped when he felt the Master glaring at him. For another moment no one spoke. Then Qui-Gon whirled back around to look at the data pad. Turning around again he looked back at Ackerley.

"By how much?" Qui-Gon asked his voice stiff.

"Excuses me?" the confused response came.

"By how much is Obi-Wan currently in the lead?" The tall master's voice was terse and his arms were folded.

The healer looked at Obi-Wan for a second as though asking for forgiveness, and then he spoke his voice quiet "Thirteen visits."

"WHAT!"

"Fourteen if you count this one, but this one should not really count…"

Qui-Gon looked close to having a meltdown. After all his Padawan had not only broken the record, but he was the only one in the current generation of Padawans who were in the top twenty.

Bant and Garret were standing in the corner watching the scene with interest wondering what was going to happen next.

Obi-Wan just stood, his still healing arm dandling to the ground, wondering if he was ever going to be able to leave the Temple again…

Before the next step was taken the doors of the healers ward flew open, in walked councilor member Mace Windu.

The councilor was looking a bit angry; however when he saw Qui-Gon in front of him his face took on an exasperated look.

"There are you Qui-Gon!" The dark skinned master exclaimed "What on earth are you doing! You missed your meeting with the council! You and Obi-Wan have a mission…."

Obi-Wan questioned why the earth didn't just swallow him whole now.

Tbc…

**Review?**

**I hope this chapter was okay, I really wanted to get it out so I am not sure how well it is edited, let me know what you think of it! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not getting paid for this, nor do I take any credit for the characters… **

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thanks for all the reviews! And I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Chapter 3 **

_In walked councilor member Mace Windu. _

"_There are you Qui-Gon!" The dark skinned master exclaimed "What on earth are you doing! You missed your meeting with the council! You and Obi-Wan have a mission…." _

_Obi-Wan questioned why the earth didn't just swallow him whole now. ~ From chapter 2 of The Record. _

What happened next can't really be described by those directly related to the situation.

To Obi-Wan and his friends what happened next was just a lot of noise and Obi-Wan leaving the ward with his master. To Mace Windu the situation had shocked him so much that he was unable to compute what occurred. Healer Ackerley had been frozen in place and was unable to function for quite a while after.

The only one who was really able to tell anyone what had happened was a young Padawan named Aral who had been in one of the examination rooms waiting for Ackerley to see to her. However once Obi-Wan and his friends had walked in Aral had been forgotten. So when the young girl heard voices from the outer room she pressed her ear to the door in order to hear what was going on.

"Obi-Wan is not going on any missions. He is injured." Came a voice which Aral didn't recognize. Aral knew it was wrong of a Jedi to be listing into other peoples conversations but she couldn't help it. What was going on?

"Yes we know this, Obi-Wan is not fit for a mission until next week however…" This voice she did recognize. Mater Windu was a personal friend of her own master.

"Obi-Wan is not going on anymore missions." The first voice was becoming louder.

"Qui-Gon what are you talking about? Of course Obi-Wan needs to go on missions, he will never make it through the trials if he doesn't!"

"Mace Obi-Wan is always getting injured on these missions I will not have my Padawan endangered any longer!" Now the voice was shouting. The vibrations making Aral wince for the people who were in close proximity to the voice.

"Get a hold of yourself Qui-Gon! All Padawans get injured!" Mace's voice was firm and hard.

"Oh really!" The voice was now so loud that Aral pulled her ear away from the door with wide eyes. "Then why is it that my Padawan holds the records for MOST IN THE HEALERS WARD! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS MACE?"

"Master really its-" the third voice sounded desperate and anxious. Aral frowned she knew that voice; it was a Padawan a few years older than her named…

"Know what!" Mace Windu's voice was also raised, though not quite as loud. "What are you talking about Qui-Gon?"

The voices then quieted down for a moment as (Aral assumed) Mace was shown something. When the shouting started up again it was (if possible) even louder than before.

"You mean to tell me that all this shouting is over some stupid list!" Mace's voice made Aral jump and back into her bed as she looked wide eyed at the door.

"Do you not understand what this list means? This list shows just how many times MY Padawan has been injured!"

"I understand that! What I don't understand is what the big deal is!"

"HIS NAME IS FIRST!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"THEN YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WILL NOT ALLOW HIS INJURIES TO CONTINUE! I WILL BE KEEPING OBI-WAN HERE UNTIL I SEE IT IS FIT FOR HIM TO LEAVE THE TEMPLE AGAIN!"

There was a startled yelp and a smash then Aral heard the doors opening and closing as well as Mace getting the last word in "THIS COVERSATION IS NOT OVER QUI-GON!"

Aral sat back down at the foot of her bed in shock. Something had just happened, she was not sure what, but something very interesting had just occurred.

For a long moment she just sat on the floor. Then she hear a set of footsteps and the door slid open reveling a very flustering looking Healer Ackerley.

He blinked down at Aral and stuttered "W-we will need to m-move this a-appointment t-to tomorrow… you may leave."

Aral looked at him for a moment before running out of the healers ward. After all she had a rather interesting story to tell….

**Okay so I hope this was not too much of a disappointment. I mean I had such writers block about what would happen when Qui got angry… so I hope this is good enough for you. **

**Oh and I realize that that my interpretations of the characters are ummm… different, but that is just how I see it happening, not how they really are. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! Please Review! The next chapter will come up sooner! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nope **

**Okay so I was really disappointed by the lack of reviews. ONLY ONE REVIEWER! (thank you StoneBlack). So PLEASE, PLEASE review! Not that I will stop writing if you don't, but the updates will take longer to come and the writing will not be as good. Anyway this is the next to last chapter soo give me a review and the last chapter will come out sooner and it will be really good! **

**Chapter Three **

_Two weeks later…._

Obi-Wan stood behind his bedroom door. He knew his master was in the other side sitting on the couch drinking tea and filling out paper work.

'Maybe,' Obi-Wan thought wildly 'if I am quiet enough he won't even notice me…' It was clear Obi-Wan was not thinking clearly, his master had the force, no matter how silent he was Jinn would know where he was.

Obi-Wan pressed the door panel and held his breath as the door slid open hoping his master would not look up. He didn't, Qui-Gon's eyes remained fixed on the paper he was reading, a slight frown on his face.

As quietly as possible, Obi-Wan began to walk to the door.

Each step was virtually silent but Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that each step was loud enough to be heard all the way to the council chambers.

Still Qui-Gon didn't look up, thinking that he may have somehow made it Obi-Wan (with his good arm) reached for the panel…

"Padawan, where are you going?"

Obi-Wan froze, dread seeped through him, and he turned slowly trying to look innocent.

Qui-Gon was looking at his Padawan eyebrows raised, sipping his tea.

Obi-Wan was not sure what to do. He couldn't lie to his master…

"Just down into the temple master…" he found himself answering knowing that Qui-Gon wasn't going to fall for it…

If possible the master's eyebrows rose even higher and he set his tea down. "Where in the Temple Obi-Wan?"

This time Obi-Wan could not help the look of dread pass over his face. He would have to tell his master…

"To-to the healers ward master…"

Qui-Gon's expression was impossible to make out. Though Obi-Wan knew he was battling inside.

"I thought we agreed that you where never going to get injured again." It was a rather ridiculous statement.

"Master, I don't remember agreeing to that. I just remember you screaming about how you where not taking me on any more dangerous missions and something about never leaving the plant again, and a bubble to keep me safe…" Obi-Wan stopped it was rather hard to remember what his master had yelled that day. "Oh and something about how clearly the healers where not doing a very good job if I have gotten injured 129 times and I am only fifteen."

Qui-Gon Jinn mumbled something under his breath that Obi-Wan couldn't hear, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with incompetent healers. Obi-Wan had tried to tell his master that it was not the healers fault but his own. However Qui-Gon would not hear it, steadily believing that it was the healers fault that Obi-Wan was a walking disaster.

"Why do you need to go there?" The man asked looking his Padawan over as though he was going to fall over.

"Well master I think I should have this cast off. Not that I don't love having no mobility in this arm but…"Ob-Wan said reassuring his master with his sarcasm.

"I suppose you may go then, don't get hurt on the way." Qui-Gon said with a smile. Obi's Master may be crazy but he wasn't crazy enough to not allow his student to go to the healers if he needed it.

"Oh no master, I will just get the cast off and come right back!" The Padawan returned the smile before rushing out the door.

Once he reached the ward he checked with the healer at the desk and then waited for about ten minutes until Healer Ajia was able to remove the cast.

Obi-Wan smiled bending his wrist back and forth, testing it. "Thanks!" he said with another winning smile.

"You are quite welcome Padawan Kenobi," The healer said with a grin "and I don't think we will need to add this visit to the list."

Obi-Wan groaned "No thank you, my Master is already mad enough at the ward."

The healer laughed and Obi-Wan left the small room and walked towards the exit.

It was only then that disaster struck…

**Want an epilogue? Well then review please! **


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Own nothing do I. **

**A/N Oh my goodness so many reviews! Thank you so much! I am sooo happy! So in reward you get the final chapter! **

**Epilogue**

_A few moments before…. _

As Qui-Gon watched his Padawan leave their room he smiled.

Maybe he had overreacted a bit when he had found out his Padawan had a record for number of healer visits. But still you could not blame him; after all on the list Padawan Qui-Gon himself had only had 58 injuries when he was fifteen.

'I suppose' Qui-Gon reasoned 'I should apologies to Mace for slamming the door in his face. Maybe now that Obi-Wan has the use of both hands I'll accept that mission he was talking about. After all Obi-Wan doesn't _always _get injured.'

As he sat thinking his comm. unit went off. Picking up the device Qui-Gon pressed the button.

"Jinn here."

"Master Jinn? This is healer Wasmach."

"Yes…" Qui-Gon replied, thinking this call was to inform him about his Padawans arm being taken care of. He was partially correct.

"Your Padawan Obi-Wan has just had the cast taken off. His arm has completely healed, though it will be sore for a couple of days. It is likely that his light saber trainings will be hindered." Healer Wasmach explained.

Releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding Qui-Gon smiled "Thank you healer Wasmach, is there anything else."

There was a brief pause then, "Well Master Jinn there was a bit of an accident…"

Qui-Gon paused drawing in a sharp breath.

"When young Obi-Wan was leaving the ward there was a malfunction with the doors and they closed on his leg." The Healer said this so quickly that Qui-Gon had to strain to hear it.

For a moment Qui-Gon could not process what he had heard. When the words did sink in he gritted his teeth saying "And…"

"His right leg was broken almost in two." Again the words came out in a rush and you could almost feel the healer wincing.

"WHAT!"

"He is preparing to go into the bacta right now, he should be fine in a day… or two…" The healer needn't have continued to talk; Master Qui-Gon Jinn was already running down the hallways.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi was lying on a hospital bed, through his head ran the various swear words he had picked up over the years, and out loud he was muttering through the pain:

"He is never going to let me leave my room ever again…"

**Okay so I know this is short, but tell me what you think! Some people have mentioned that they wanted this story to be longer. I originally intended this to be a one-shot however it just kind of came out as more than one chapter. However if you have any ideas for a sequel I may take you up on them so let me know! **

**Thank you for all the support these last chapters I thank all of you! Please review to this last one, one more time! Thank you all! **


	7. Seek Peak

Hey everyone I just thought I would let you all know that because of the amount of reviews for a sequel, I decided to make one, it is called….

"The Record Found Again" Summary: Sequel to 'The Record'. Years have gone by, yet still Padawans are driving their Masters crazy. What happens when Anakin discovers who still holds the record for the most visits to the healers ward? Obi-Wan will never hear the end of it!

Sneak Peak:

"The Padawan with the most injuries, ask Mackinaw."

"Wait, what?"

()()()()

"Master, I heard something about a record. Do you know anything about it?"

()()()()

"ANAKIN GET BACK HERE WITH THAT LIST! YOUR MASTER WILL KILL ME!"

()()()()

"You are not allowed to leave! I can't live without you master!"

()()()()

"Obi-Wan Kenobi so help me I will tie you to that bed if you try to move again."

()()()()

So want to find out what happens? Check out "The Record Found Again" Now posted.


End file.
